When Your Day Is Weird Enough
by Nitsirk the Witch
Summary: Sounds Typical, right? Two boring American kids get sucked into this world because of their cats... However, instead of hooking up with the characters, they somehow manage to make Draco fall off a boat and figure out Snapes' secret ambition...
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

-1**When Your Day is Weird Enough… **

**A Fan fiction by KR**

**Chapter 1**

Claire Davids, people would say, was about as normal as you could get. She was average height, average weight and lived a pretty average life for an American eighth grader. She was not one of those perfect people one reads about. She was not a person who always looked stunning, always did everything right, and always saved the day in the nick of time. On Claire's favorite website, , these people are known as "Mary-Sues".

However, something was about to happen; something that no one, not even Claire, would expect.

It all started one very warm, bright, sunny afternoon as Claire was lying outside, smiling to herself, and reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ She loved to read, after all, and she had read quite a selection of books. She loved reading adventures, such as _The Lord of the Rings _trilogy, and teenage books, like _The Princess Diaries _books, and even the classics, such as _Jane Eyre _and _Gone With the Wind. _Anyway, it just so happened that on this particular day, Claire was reading on the roof of the shed she had helped her step-dad build three years before. On top of half of the roof was a clubhouse, complete with stairs leading up to a balcony connected to the shed roof.

The warm sun beat down upon Claire and she smiled, remembering how, not even a month before, 40 degrees had seemed warm. Right then it was 80 degrees and Claire was perfectly fine. Sighing, she returned to her book. However, after about five minutes, she was interrupted by one of her cats, Fuzzball, sitting on her book and purring like a little motor.

"Fuzzball!" Claire exclaimed. "I was at a good part!" Fuzzball didn't seem to care. She just continued to purr. "You're a very uncooperative cat, you know." However, Claire wasn't really angry at her pet. She moved her off the book and sat up. The furry cat climbed onto her lap and resumed her purring as Claire returned her attention back to her book. She had just relocated the spot where she had left off when she was interrupted again.

"Claire! Bree's on the phone!" Scott, her eleven-year-old brother, yelled. Claire sighed and got up, holding the book and Fuzzball. She headed towards the house and left the cat on the back porch. She went inside and picked up the phone.

"Hi Bree!" she said into the receiver.

"Hello, my younger sister," Bree answered. "Claire, Scott has informed me that Mom isn't home yet."

"No, she's still at work."

"Well, it is _imperative _that she calls me. What time does she get off work?"

"She'll probably be home around 10:30," Claire said.

"Well, be sure to tell her to call me. Bye, Claire."

"Bye." They both hung up. It was at this time that Claire realized that she had left her _book _outside and brought in the _cat. _After seeing this, and noting that Fuzzball was playing with the dogs, she let the pets out side and went to the back step to get her book. However, it wasn't there.

"Scott!" Claire yelled, as she returned to the kitchen. Her voice was loud enough to wake the dead. Her brother came in from the living room.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you seen my book?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I accidentally left it outside and I brought in Fuzzball when Bree called. It's not on the porch. Can you help me look for it?"

"But I'm watching _Sponge Bob_!" Scott whined.

"Tell you what: you help me find my book and I'll pay you fifty cents," Claire bribed.

"Alright, but you have to read my next chapter and help me fix the mistakes," Scott bargained. He had started a new piece of fanfiction on and he was not too good with grammar. A lot of authors were very picky about spelling and grammar, and they sent bad reviews if you did not have a pretty good grasp of such concepts.

"Ok, I'll help. Now come on!" Claire said. They went outside. Claire decided the best place to look would be the shed. After all, that's where she'd been reading. As she climbed onto the roof, however, a very interesting site met her eyes. In the very center of the sloping roof, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _stood on end. Sitting primly on either side of it were two of Claire's other cats, Goatee and Jar-Jar. They looked at her as she took the book.

"Hey, you found it! Can I have my fifty cents now?" Scott asked.

"But I didn't leave it here, and I definitely didn't leave it standing on end, Scott," Claire said.

"You mean some how it got here and stood up? Cool!" Scott was one of the few people Claire knew who had a bigger imagination than she did. "Hey, maybe Goatee and Jar are Animagi and they took the book and put some spell in it. Maybe it'll transport us inside the book!" Scott said hopefully, referring to the witches and wizards who could turn into animals it the Harry Potter books. Claire gave him a skeptical look. "It was just an idea!"

"Whatever. Let's go inside. It looks like it's going to rain. Wait a minute! When I was out here before there wasn't a cloud in the sky!" Claire declared perplexedly.

"You don't think that there's going to be a tornado do you?" Scott asked fearfully.

"No of course not. There probably won't even be a storm," Claire said. However, by the looks of it, there was definitely going to be a storm. Goatee and Jar Jar had went inside the clubhouse. As a few raindrops fell, Claire and Scott hurried inside. Scott went upstairs to the family room while Claire let the dogs inside, and then went up to her room. She brought out the Harry Potter books, knowing that if there was a storm, Scott would be scared. She took the books to the family room.

"Alright, here's the plan," She said to Scott as she sat down on a chair. I'll let you pick a book. Then I'll open the book and go to the nearest chapter. I'll read that one chapter, then we'll switch books, ok?" Scott nodded and picked _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _Claire opened the book to the chapter entitled "The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters". She read the whole chapter, and Scott didn't notice that there was a thunderstorm outside. Then she let him pick the next book. He picked _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _He had already read this book, but he liked it so he wanted to hear from it. As Claire opened the book, a piece of carefully folded paper fluttered to the floor. She unfolded it.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Animagus cats put it in here," Claire said, semi-sarcastically. Scott glared at her.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"I don't know. It looks like Latin or something like that."

"Wait, I get it! You put that in there so we could play a new game you've thought up, right?" Scott asked excitedly.

"I didn't put this in here!"

"_Sure. _Just read it out loud so I understand it, too."

"Fine," Claire said. Then she read it. At first she read slowly, because she had never learned Latin. Then, however, the language came easier to her. When she finally finished, nothing happened.

"Ok, now, what's supposed to happen in the game?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I told you, this isn't a game!" As soon as Claire finished saying this, the room began to shake.

"What's happening?" Scott asked.

"I don't know!" Claire answered. Suddenly, while still clutching the paper, she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer in her living room. She looked around and quickly spotted Scott, who had just opened his eyes, too. They were sitting in chairs at what seemed to be a train station.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Scott asked. Claire just shook her head.

"Scott and Claire, come on you're going to be late!" their mom yelled. It was then that Claire saw it. Next to her was a trolley, just like the ones in the Harry Potter movies. On the trolley was a trunk, a cage containing an owl, and a few other things. Scott had a similar trolley next to him.

"Mom! Where are we?" Claire asked.

"You know perfectly well we're at King's Cross in London. Bring your trolleys and follow me."

"Did you say London?" Scott asked.

"Yes I did, and why your father made you and your sister come here I'll never understand. It was no doubt his mother's idea. 'Just because we're purebloods we have to go to the best,'" their mother mocked. "Of course, Bree didn't go to Hogwarts and she turned out just fine, thank you. Scott, come on! Claire hurry up." Scott and Claire exchanged a look. What was their mom talking about? They followed anyway, though.

"Now, Claire, you're meeting Professor McGonagall on the platform. For some reason, they want you to be sorted again, even though your father told them that your old house was just like Gryffindor. It's your third year! I don't understand why your father made you transfer! Now, here we are," their mother said as they reached the barrier, or at least what they assumed to be the barrier. "Claire, you'd better go first. I'll take Scott after you. Now get going!" Claire looked at the wall. It looked very solid. However, she walked briskly towards it. Just as she was sure she was going to crash, she was standing on another platform. She moved out of the way as her mom and brother came through.

"Miss Davids," a severe looking woman, who was without a doubt Professor McGonagall, said. "Please follow me. You must be sorted." She led the way to a bench were no one was sitting. Claire sat down. McGonagall got out the old Sorting Hat.

"Go away," it said. "The ceremony isn't until tonight!"

"This is the Sorting Hat. Put it on, please." Claire took the hat and put it on.

"Wait! Who are you?" it asked. "Ahh, so that's why you're here. You don't know yet. Let me see. Now, don't tell that brother of yours but Professor Dumbledore asked me to put you two in Gryffindor." He said the last word out loud. Professor McGonagall took the hat.

"Thank you Miss Davids. I must be off now though. I assume I'll have you in my class however. Good day."

"Bye," Claire said, as McGonagall walked away. She returned to her brother.

"Mom had to go," he said. "Ernie called." He made a face as he mentioned their step-father.

"Oh. Hey can you believe this? We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah but we don't have magic," Scott said sadly.

"I assume in this dimension we do. We can test it on the train. I'm in Gryffindor by the way."

"That's cool. I bet I won't be." This would have been a good assumption under normal circumstances. Scott was afraid of a lot. He thought that every bee's only goal in life was to sting him and that if there were gray clouds in the sky and it was a little windy there was going to be a tornado.

"Hey, don't worry," Claire said with a smile.

"I wonder what book we're in," Scott mused.

"We might not be in any book. This could just be something completely different," Claire suggested. "In any case, we'd better get on the train. Where's our stuff?"

"Mom transported it onboard. We're in the third compartment from the end," Scott said. They began to walk towards the train. They passed a group of people.

"Give us a look Lee, go on," someone said as they passed. Claire looked at Scott.

"First book," they whispered in unison, as this was a line in the chapter they had just read. That meant that Harry Potter had to be nearby. They looked towards the other side of the group of people. Sure enough, there he was. They hurriedly got onboard the train.

"So we're in the book, right, not the movie?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's a combination of the two," Claire said. "Shh! Listen!"

"Harry Potter!" the Weasley twins said outside of one of the neighboring compartments. Scott and Claire looked outside the widow.

"He's in the compartment right in front of us!" Scott declared excitedly. Claire just nodded. The shock of being inside a Harry Potter book was beginning to affect her. What if they did something and it messed everything up? Suddenly, she thought of something. She opened her trunk.

"There's something written here!" she said, pulling out a letter with spidery green writing on it. "_Hello, if you are reading this, you have been successfully transported inside this book. Do not be alarmed! Everything will be fine. If you get a call from anyone who knows this isn't the way things are supposed to be, hit the purple button on the side of your phone! Everything you do will have no effect on the actual books, as long as you succeed. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything."_ Claire finished reading and looked up.

"This is great!" Scott declared. "We can do anything."

"But what does it mean, we have to succeed?"

"I don't know. Hey," Scott said. "We're not sitting still anymore! Let's go talk to Harry and Ron!"

"We need an excuse," Claire pointed out.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" Hermione Granger said, opening their compartment door. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No sorry, we haven't," Claire said. Just then, a noise that sounded like a cell phone ringing came from her trunk.

"It's coming from you're trunk," Scott said.

"I know that!" Claire said. She opened her trunk and saw a cell phone that looked exactly like Bree's. The caller ID displayed Bree's name.

"Hello?" Claire said.

"What did you do?! One minute I'm waiting on a customer at work and the next I'm sitting in a huge living room, waking up to Matt and Evan arguing about Quidditch! I immediately recognized that as that weird sport from that Harry Potter movie you guys made me watch. Now what did you do?!" Bree was obviously not happy.

"Um, hi, Bree," Claire said, hitting the purple button. It was obvious that Bree was the person that the book had been referring to. "So, you know that this isn't normal?"

"Of course this isn't normal! The fact that no one else seems to notice isn't important! Now, what did you do?" Claire told her about the book.

"That's weird. Here's what I've learned. Dad's rich for some reason, and apparently he decided to send you and our dear brother off to his old alma mater. Now, that's all I know, but if I find out anything else, I'll call."

"Ok, I will too." They hung up. Hermione was looking at her funny.

"Technology isn't supposed to work here. Why does you're phone work? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Claire Davids and this is my brother Scott." Hermione gasped.

"You're the American exchange students! That means, your father must be David Davids of Double David Inc.!" Hermione said. "He's the one who invented the MagiChips!" She got out a newspaper article. "Have you seen this?"

"No," Claire said truthfully. Hermione handed it to her. The article was entitled _Founder of Double David Inc. Sends Two Kids to Hogwarts. _It featured pictures of them with their dad in front of a huge mansion, and with their mom in front of their house. The article mentioned the very expensive product MagiChips, small paper-thin stickers that were enchanted to allow things that normally had to be within a certain range, or could not be taken into areas that had too much magic, to be able to overcome these obstacles. It was placed "Under what Muggles call Batteries" and was inconspicuous so Muggles couldn't find it. The article also mentioned Grandma Davids and Aunt Judi, who were living with dad. When the article mentioned Ernie, Claire was not surprised to learn that he was a supposed supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Claire finished reading and handed the article back to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said. "I have an idea. You don't know anyone do you?" Scott and Claire shook their heads. "Well, you could come and meet the guys in the next compartment. That's where Harry Potter is!"

"Well, I think that's a great idea! Thanks Hermione!" Claire said. "Just let us change into our robes first. Is there a bathroom on this train?"

"Yes at the end of the hall."

"Well, I'll be right back," Claire said. Hermione waited outside the door as Scott changed. Claire came back soon and they went to the next compartment.

"Three boys just rushed out," Hermione said. She opened the door. "What has been going on in here?" she asked. Ron and Harry proceeded to talk about Scabbers. Then they glanced at Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, you'd better change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon. Also, these two are the new transfer students from the US. I thought it would be good if they met someone."

"Wait, you two are the kids of the inventor of the MagiChip?" Ron asked excitedly.

"The what?" Harry asked. Ron proceeded to explain, in detail, about the MagiChip.

"And the Muggles don't even know it's there!" he said in awe. He glanced at them. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"Whatever," Scott said. They left the compartment.

"I've got to get my stuff ready. I hope I'll see you again!" Hermione said.

"See you!" Claire said. She and Scott reentered their compartment.

"Can you believe it? We're in a Harry Potter book!" Scott said.

"Now Scott, I think there's some things we need to work out about this," Claire said,

"But we can do that with Professor Dumbledore, right? I mean after the Sorting Ceremony," Scott pleaded.

"I guess," Claire agreed. For the rest of the ride, they discussed the fun that was in store for them. They also tried out a couple of simple spells. They worked. However, as soon as they put their wands away, a message echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Five minutes seemed to take an hour. Five minutes later, the train slowed to a stop. They were finally there!


	2. Ozzy Osbourne

-1**Chapter 2**

As the train pulled into the station, Claire was hit by a wave of excitement. However, this enthusiasm was quickly replaced with worry and dread. She was reminded of her first day in Algebra 1. Although she definitely wasn't athletic, Claire was intelligent. In seventh grade, she was the only seventh grader in Algebra 1. This also made her the only eighth grader in Algebra 2 the next year. Every year, Claire was always worried that no one in her math class would talk to her. In seventh grade this only lasted for the first couple of weeks. They always had these "review games" before tests. In seventh grade they had been assigned to groups, but in eighth grade they had to pick their own. This was just peachy for the older kids because they had people their age in the class. Claire had no one. So whenever there was a review game, she was always worried that she wouldn't be picked.

The fact that she was really shy didn't help either. She wasn't very outgoing at all. Ok, she could sing or act in front of people, but answering questions or speaking in front of class was torture. She couldn't just go up to someone and say that she wanted to be in their group either. No, to Claire, the less talking the better. However, considering that she was both shy and quiet, people sometimes didn't seem to notice she was there. For the beginning of eighth grade she sat at a desk slightly removed from the rest of the class. However, considering most of her class couldn't keep quiet, they were put in assigned seats and now Claire couldn't fade into the background. Usually, no one talked to her except maybe once or twice a month when they needed to borrow a pencil. However, she was constantly worrying that she wouldn't be picked for things.

Right now, similar worries were going through her brain. She kept worrying that no one would talk to her. After all, she didn't know anyone and Scott was going to be riding in one of those boats with the other first years.

Thinking of her brother reminded Claire that he was probably worried too. She hoped he was able to get asked to get into a boat. Sighing, Claire loaded her _MagiChip _CD player into her purse. She needed to take something with her in case she had to ride in a carriage with people who didn't want to talk to her. Then they stood up and hurried off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid was yelling. Scott looked scared.

"Don't worry!" Claire said, sounding braver than she actually was. She smiled at him. Her brother weakly smiled back. Then he hurried off with the other first years. Claire let her fake smile off of her face and headed off to find the carriages. As she approached them she was stopped by people she quickly recognized as Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Hey, you're that American transfer student aren't you?" Katie asked. The way she said it made Claire think about how Mary-Sueish that made her presence there sound.

"Yeah I am," Claire said. "I'm Claire Davids, by the way."

"So it _is_ true! Everyone was talking about how we had a train full of celebrities!" Alicia said. "I'm Alicia Spinnet and these two are Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Katie and Angelina are third years and I'm a fourth year. What are you?"

"Third year," Claire said.

"Well, do you want to ride with us? That way we can tell you about everything," Angelina said.

"Alright," Claire answered. Her fear was subsiding a little, now that she had some people to talk to. After they got into the carriage, and they had all said that they were in Gryffindor, they began talking about Hogwarts.

"Well, Angelina and I are on the Quidditch team. Last year Alicia was just a reserve but she'll probably be able to play more this year. Even though her and Oliver did break up," Katie said. Claire pretended not to know who this was. "Oh, sorry, Oliver Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor team. He and Alicia were going out last year, but they broke up. They're still great friends though."

"Wood's just too obsessed with Quidditch. Ever since Charlie Weasley left, there's only been mediocre Seekers. It's really tearing him up," Alicia said, shaking her head. "The one last year was this giggly seventh year girl who spent every match flirting with Wood."

"As did Chelsea, the Chaser that graduated last year. That's who Alicia is going to replace. So, do you play Quidditch?" Angelina asked. Claire shook her head.

"No, I'm not that athletic. Plus, Quadpot is what's really popular in the US," Claire said, thinking how lucky she was that she'd bought her brother _Quidditch Through the Ages _as a joke birthday present. She'd also bought him _Prisoner of Azkaban._

"What's that?" the other three asked her.

"Well, it's this sport kinda like Quidditch but it has an exploding Quaffle."

"Oh, you mean _that _sport. I read about it in _Quidditch through the ages_," Angelina said.

"Do you play it?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm not very good at sports, except at badminton." Immediately Claire regretted saying this. She knew that badminton was just a Muggle sport.

"What's that?" Alicia asked.

"It's, um," Claire paused as she tried to think up a cover story. Luckily, she was pretty creative, so it wasn't too hard. "It's this sport my neighbors play. They're Muggles, you see. My mom loves having cookouts and inviting all her neighborhood friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that your mum moved your family into an area populated almost solely by Muggles," Alicia said. "It was in that article in _Witch Weekly. _Your mum was the most sought after witch of her year when she was at Hogwarts, it said. She met your dad at Hogwarts, didn't she? I mean, your real dad not that Ern-"

"So do you know how to do everything the Muggle way?" Katie interrupted.

"Pretty much." However, just then they arrived at the school and had to hurry inside the Great Hall.

"We'll introduce you to everyone," Angelina assured her. Angelina was obviously a very outgoing individual. She reminded Claire slightly of some of her friends back home. She wondered how they were all doing.

"Hey, everyone, this is Claire Davids," Angelina said as they made their way to some empty seats near the middle of the table. Some people scooted over so they could sit down.

"Hello Claire Davids," Everyone said in unison. Claire was reminded of a support group that Luke Spencer went to once on _General Hospital_, her favorite soap opera.

"Wait, aren't you that girl whose dad invented those really expensive _MagiChips_?" a fifth year boy asked.

"Of course she is! How many people named Claire Davids who have American accents do you think transfer to Hogwarts?" one of the Weasley twins asked. The rest of the table laughed.

"Did you bring anything with a _MagiChip_ in it?" a pretty seventh year girl asked.

"Um, yeah, actually I did," Claire said quietly. She got out her CD player. _I hope this works, _she thought as she got out her CD player. She noticed that it was paused and she pressed play. It worked, and after the song ended everyone was in awe.

"That's so cool!" Lee Jordan declared. However, before anyone else could say anything, the first years came into the room. Claire quickly put away her CD player. She couldn't help but notice that Scott looked extremely smug while Malfoy looked liked he'd just had the worst boat ride of his life. He was also all wet.

After Scott left his sister, he walked slowly after the other first years. They walked down a very steep, narrow path. Scott just kept concentrating on the person in front of him. After awhile, Hagrid announced that soon they'd be able to see Hogwarts. Scott looked up at the huge castle.

"Whoa! This is better than the movie," he said quietly. A couple of people looked at him quizzically but he just smiled and shrugged. When they reached the boats, Scott was not a happy camper. The only boat with room for another person was Draco Malfoy's. He cautiously approached it.

"Who are you?" Draco asked irritably.

"I'm Davids. Scott Davids," he answered, obviously mocking him. However, Draco didn't seem to notice.

"That's fine then. You can ride with us, being that you're pureblood." Scott didn't say anything. He just got in the boat. He didn't like Draco. However, he was a younger brother, after all. Therefore he was completely capable of quickly concocting a way to annoy Draco.

"You didn't tell me who you were," Scott declared.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said offhandedly. Both of the goons looked very seasick.

"Ok," Scott smiled slightly. Earlier that week, his sister had made up a joke song about the boy who would be turned into a ferret in the fourth book. It was to the song "Hero" by Mariah Carey. Scott decided that now would be the perfect time to sing it. They were about in the middle of the lake.

"There's a ferret, who's name is Draco Malfoy, who has white hair, just like an old guy," Scott sang. Draco glared at him. "There are some goons, named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who are minions because they always listen to Malfoy."

"Stop singing that!" Draco snarled. Scott shrugged and began to hum off key to one of background tracks from the first Harry Potter movie. Finally Malfoy had enough and lunged at Scott. However, years of playing dodge ball in gym class had given him quick reflexes, so instead of hitting Scott, Malfoy fell overboard. As the boat rocked, Crabbe and Goyle got sick over the side. Malfoy was thrown back into the boat a minute later by the giant squid. He wasn't happy. However, at that minute they reached the shore. Scott hurried off to where some future Gryffindors were standing.

"That was brilliant!" one boy said. He had an Irish accent. "I'm Seamus Finnigan. You are obviously the best person here at annoying that idiot."

"I'm Scott Davids. I'm a little brother, so annoying people comes with the territory," Scott said shaking hands with Seamus. They headed inside the castle with Professor McGonagall. They waited inside a room off of the Great Hall. Scott wasn't surprised when the ghosts came in. He'd read that part of the book after all. However, he was slightly surprised when he entered the Great Hall. In the movie, you'd been able to see part of the ceiling. However, right now he couldn't believe there was one. Even after Hermione said, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._" He caught Claire's eye. She looked quizzically at him. She was sitting in the center of a group of people.

Claire watched Scott standing happily at the front of the room. He only looked slightly nervous, which was amazing because _he _didn't know that the Sorting Hat was going to put him into Gryffindor like she did. She wondered briefly why Professor Dumbledore had wanted them to be in Gryffindor. However, she stopped thinking about this as she clapped for the singing Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall declared. Claire made a tally in her head how many new students there were going to be in each house. She tried to remember what the book said, while still remembering to clap when someone was put in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall finally said. As in the book, the hall burst into whispers.

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

"I met him on the train," Claire said quietly to Alicia.

"Really? So from what you've seen, what house do you think he'll be in?" Alicia whispered back.

"Ours definitely! He's really a very brave kid, I think," Claire said.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Their table burst out into applause.

"We've got Potter!" Fred and George declared as Harry sat down across from Nearly Headless Nick. Then Scott was sitting on the stool.

Scott didn't like wearing hats. Especially old ones that might have been worn by someone who had lice.

_No one had lice! _Scott started as the hat declared this.

_Hi Sorting hat! _He thought.

_Has anyone ever told you that you're insane? _

_My sister's said that a few times, _Scott commented.

_Well she's right!_

_That's not very nice!_

_Ah! Listen to me already!_

_Fine, but you're the one who called me insane, _Scott thought.

_Now look, Dumbledore has already told me what house to put you in and it's-_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out loud. Once again the table burst into applause as Scott sat down. He was sitting near Claire.

Claire watched as her brother sat across the table three places down. He looked almost giddy that he'd been placed in Gryffindor. The sorting finished and Dumbledore said "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Then the food appeared. After a few minutes, Scott looked at his sister and said.

"You know this food isn't so bad." Claire noticed that he was eating fries, chives and what looked like a half eaten corndog, all of which was thoroughly unlikely to actually be served at Hogwarts, even if it was the only food her brother would eat. She glanced at the high table. Dumbledore winked. Across the hall, she noticed that Draco was glaring at Scott.

"Hey, Scott, why's Malfoy glaring at you?" Immediately, Seamus Finnigan burst out laughing.

"Your brother's a genius! He annoyed Malfoy so much on the boat ride over!"

"You had to sit with Malfoy?" Claire asked Scott.

"Yep, but luckily I had that song we made up."

"But how could you have helped him if you two never met Malfoy before?" Dean Thomas asked.

"There's someone just like him at our old school. His name was Cory. You know, he had his little goons and made fun of other people," Claire covered quickly.

"Oh, cool," Dean said. "So do you like Football?"

"You mean soccer?" Claire asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot better than what we call football." Claire shuddered at the thought.

"But how do you two know about Muggle sports? The paper says that you're purebloods," Percy Weasley said.

"Simple. We've got a lot of Muggle neighbors and friends," Scott said with a shrug. He mouthed the word "Article" to his sister, who nodded.

"Our dad would love to talk to you. I'm Fred Weasley by the way, and this is George," Fred said.

"Our dad works for the ministry. He loves Muggles," George declared.

"That's cool," Claire said with a smile. Then she went back to eating.

After realizing that his sister was busy talking to her new friends, Scott looked around at his fellow first years.

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" Seamus Finnigan was asking the resident ghost.

"Like this." He proceeded to show them. Scott continued to eat. Sure, it was a little gross, but he'd seen the movie tons of times.

"Hey, Scott, is it true you were annoying Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yep. Then he tried to hit me and he missed and fell over board," Scott said proudly.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione said.

"Please, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. You don't need to be nice," Scott said.

"He's not very nice is he?" Harry said. "Was that you singing too?" Scott nodded. He spent the rest of the meal talking to Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. After a while they got Neville into the conversation, too. Then Dumbledore stood up and made his speech about the Third-floor corridor and the forest being out of bounds. Then, as it was time for the school song, Claire and Scott put it to the tune of their old school song. When it was time for them to leave the hall, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you," she said. They nodded. "Follow me." They followed her down the hall to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle in front of it loomed down on them.

"Pixie Stix," McGonagall said, and the door guardian moved out of the way. "Wait here. He'll be up here in a minute." She left.

"If the director knew that he'd done this good of a job, he'd probably flip," Scott said in awe. "It looks just like it does in _Chamber of Secrets_."

"As I'm sure it should," Dumbledore said as he came into the room. "Please sit down." They did. He sat across from them at his desk. "I assume you're wondering why you're here, correct?" They nodded. "Well, I must be frank with you, it is because of the evil Animagus Pecky Tuh. She somehow managed to get inside the books, planning to rejoin her leader."

"You mean Voldemort?" Claire asked.

"I'm surprised to hear someone other than myself speak his name so easily. However, it does seem to prove that you are who they say."

"We're not really magical, you know," Scott blurted.

"I know. As I was saying, Pecky Tuh was planning to rejoin Voldemort. However, three other Animagi, known as Fuzz, Go T., and JJ discovered this plot and decided that they needed to stop it. However, they knew that to do this they needed to send two people inside this world. Considering they know you both well, they decided to send you in. They informed me of your coming."

"But, Professor, why did our pet cats send us?" Claire asked, figuring out the simple codenames easily.

"So you figured it out. Good. They sent you because you know what's supposed to happen during the next four years and that you know why certain things must happen. They knew that you would not try to change a lot. That is why they sent you," Dumbledore said.

"What do we have to do?" Claire asked.

"Watch Harry. According to the cats, he is going to be trying to solve some things of his own. They said that if you follow him you will find Ms. Tuh."

"Ok," Scott said. They got up to leave.

"One more thing. You must keep who you are a secret. In other words, don't let things slip," Dumbledore said. The siblings left the room. However, as they were walking down the corridor, they were stopped by a voice.

"Well, well, two Gryffindors, out of bed so late. I'll have to-"

"Professor Snape, we were talking to Professor Dumbledore," Scott said. Claire was looking thoughtful. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"I've got it! You look a lot like Ozzy Osborne!" she said. Snape was take aback.

"You mean that Muggle rock star?" he asked in monotone.

"Yep! I knew you looked like someone who was famous," Scott said, catching on to what Claire was doing. Even though she was one of the shyest people on the planet, if she had to talk to anyone, she usually knew what to say to get on their good side. For a second Snape didn't say anything.

"When I was young I did want to be a rock star," Snape finally said.

"I knew it! I'm sure you would've been great, too," Claire said. "You've got the whole pale look that's in right now in some circles." Snape looked thoughtful at this. After about a minute, he smirked.

"You two don't act like Gryffindors," he commented. "They usually annoy me a lot more."

"Well, Professor, we like to get along with everyone. That is unless they are mean to us," Claire said.

"Or if we know that they really are evil," Scott added, casually.

"You should go to your dorms." Snape hurried away also.

"Well, who knew that he wanted to be a rock star?" Scott asked in awe. "How do you figure these things out?"

"I don't know. I guess everyone has some secret ambition that they don't want to tell anyone," Claire said with a shrug. Then she yawned. "I'm tired. Let's hurry upstairs. I bet a lot of people are already asleep."

And so they hurried off. Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was lurking in the shadows. Someone evil, who knew that they were trying to foil evil plots. The evil creature sped outside, knowing it was only a matter of time before it could gain its revenge.


End file.
